SCARF (SasuHina Version)
by Mell Hinaga Kuran
Summary: [Modification Canon] - [1SHOOT] / Ketika Hinata urung memberikan syal buatannya pada Naruto kemudian tanpa diduga bertemu seseorang yang secara tak langsung membuat ia melupakan kesedihannya sejenak. /Dedication for #EternalLoveForSasuHina Event/ Mind to RnR?/ COMPLETE.


**PAIRING : Sasuke Uchiha x Hinata Hyuuga**

 **.**

 **GENRE : Romance**

 **.**

 **RATED : T**

 **.**

 **DISCLAIMER :**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Scarf (SasuHina Version) © Mell Hinaga Kuran**

 **.**

 **WARNING (s) : Modification Canon, Alur dan setting mengambil dari** _ **"The Last Naruto Movie"**_ **, TYPO, OOC may be, EYD, and many others**

 **.**

 **SUMMARY :**

 **Ketika Hinata urung memberikan syal buatannya pada Naruto kemudian tanpa diduga bertemu seseorang yang secara tak langsung membuat ia melupakan kesedihannya sejenak.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Selamat Membaca & Berkomentar!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SCARF (SasuHina Version)**

 _ **By**_ **Mell Hinaga Kuran**

 **x x x**

* * *

"Hinata, kemarilah! Ikut makan bersama kami." Ujar Naruto ramah. Mengajak si gadis berambut indigo untuk bergabung ketika melihatnya berjalan melewati kedai ramen sembari memeluk sebuah kantong kertas berwarna coklat yang entah berisi apa.

Disana ada beberapa orang yang tak dikenal Hinata. Kemungkinan mereka adalah penggemar sang pahlawan yang kian membludak setiap harinya. Ia merasa canggung pun ragu untuk ikut bergabung bersama mereka. Meski ada Sakura, Ino, dan Shikamaru namun tetap saja rasanya tak nyaman.

Apalagi ia diharuskan berhadapan dengan lelaki yang begitu dikaguminya selama ini. Ah, lebih tepatnya lagi ia mencintai Naruto. Sejak dulu sebelum lelaki itu bukan siapa-siapa, hingga sekarang lelaki itu telah menjadi seseorang yang begitu dikenal semua orang di dunia ninja.

Perasaannya tak pernah berubah sedikitpun. Meski Naruto tak pernah memberikan jawaban atau tanggapan atas ungkapan cintanya saat invasi pain beberapa waktu lalu, ia tetap menjaga hatinya. Bahkan cintanya lebih berkembang dari waktu ke waktu. Namun hingga sekarang belum ada tanda-tanda bahwa Naruto akan membalas perasaannya.

Entah lelaki itu terlalu polos untuk menyadarinya, atau hanya berpura-pura tak mengerti dengan semua hal yang dilakukannya selama ini.

Padahal sudah sangat jelas bahwa ia memang mencintai Naruto. Bahkan semua orang di sekitar mereka sudah mengetahuinya. Lantas mengapa lelaki itu sama sekali tak memberikan respon apapun?

"Hinata? Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Sakura terdengar khawatir melihat gadis itu hanya berdiri di tempatnya tanpa berbicara sepatah katapun. Tak memberikan respon atas ajakan Naruto tadi.

" _Gomen_. Aku tak apa-apa kok." Hinata tersenyum menutupi kegugupannya. Berjalan mendekati mereka, mengambil tempat duduk di samping Sakura.

"Pesanlah yang kau mau, Hinata! Aku yang bayar." Ujar Naruto menepuk bahu Hinata tanpa sungkan. Tersenyum lebar secerah mentari, meski saat ini tengah malam hari.

" _Ha-ha'i_. _Arigatou_ , Naruto- _kun_." Hinata kian merasa canggung. Meremas kantong kertas yang ada di tangannya. Tak berani menatap wajah Naruto meski sedikit saja.

"Tak masalah. Kalian pun pesanlah yang kalian mau." Ujar Naruto pada beberapa gadis yang duduk tak jauh darinya.

" _Ha'i, senpai. Arigatou._ " Seru semua gadis itu serempak.

Baru saja Naruto akan mendudukkan diri di samping Hinata, seorang gadis berambut coklat panjang menarik lengannya. Ia menampilkan senyum manis seraya berkata: " _Senpai_ , duduk bersama kami saja."

Disusul seorang gadis lainnya yang membawa sepiring makanan. "Gyozanya sudah siap, _senpai_. Ayo makan!"

 **SREKK**

Hinata menggeser kursinya. Bangkit dari tempat duduk, " _Gomenasai_. Sebenarnya aku masih merasa kenyang. Aku akan pulang saja." Ia berjalan pergi tanpa menatap wajah seorangpun dari mereka. Tak ingin kesedihan yang tertera di wajahnya terbaca oleh orang lain.

"Heh?" Naruto mengangkat alisnya heran melihat perubahan sikap Hinata. Tak menyadari bahwa gadis itu tengah terluka karena ketidakpekaan sifatnya.

"Naruto, antarkan Hinata pulang!" Perintah Sakura.

"Kenapa aku harus mengantarnya pulang?" Tanya Naruto polos.

Langkah Hinata terhenti sejenak mendengarkan percakapan dua sahabat itu.

"Karena kau tak boleh membiarkan seorang gadis pulang sendirian." Jelas Sakura berusaha bersikap sabar. Padahal tangannya sudah gatal ingin memukul kepala kuning Naruto yang begitu kosong itu.

"Hinata adalah _kunoichi_ yang kuat. Tak akan ada yang berani menganggunya." Ujar Naruto ringan. Masih dengan wajah polosnya yang membuat Sakura geram seketika. Melayangkan sebuah pukulan cukup keras diatas kepalanya.

" _AHO_ …!" Seru Sakura kesal. " _Chotto matte_ , Hinata!" Berlari menyusul gadis bersurai indigo yang telah lebih dulu pergi darisana.

"Kenapa aku dikatai _Aho_? Hey, Sakura- _chan_!" Naruto pun pada akhirnya menyusul Sakura. Tak mempedulikan seruan para penggemarnya yang meminta ia untuk tetap tinggal.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Scarf (SasuHina Version)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Kedua tungkai kaki Hinata terus berlari tak tentu arah dan tujuan. Beberapa kali tersandung sesuatu hingga membuatnya terjatuh. Nafasnya tak beraturan. Terisak pelan dan kedinginan.

Salju yang turun cukup lebat. Ia hanya mengenakan rok terusan selutut berlengan panjang tanpa jaket atau pakaian tebal lainnya. Seolah melupakan hal sepenting itu, tadi ia langsung saja pergi meninggalkan rumahnya tanpa pelindung apapun. Terlalu bersemangat dan tak sabar untuk memberikan syal rajut buatannya pada sang pujaan hati.

Namun apa yang terjadi?

Kini ia malah berlari seorang diri di tengah lebatnya salju. Membawa hati yang luka dan kecewa bersama syal yang tadinya akan diberikan pada Naruto. Sepertinya ia memang tak akan bisa menggapai mentari sebesar dan secerah lelaki itu. Ia hanya bisa mengagumi dan mencintainya dari jauh.

Dulu ataupun sekarang ternyata sama saja. Ia tak pernah bisa mendekat apalagi memiliki Naruto. Lelaki itu berbeda terlalu jauh dengannya. Bagaikan sang pungguk yang merindukan bulan. Suatu peribahasa yang menggambarkan keadaan mereka.

"Hiks … _Ittai_." Lirih Hinata di tengah isak tangisnya. Kembali jatuh terduduk diatas jalanan yang tertutupi butiran-butiran salju. Bukan rasa sakit di kakinya yang membuatnya menangis, namun karena rasa sakit di dadanya. Ia meremas kantong kertas coklat di tangannya sangat kuat, meluapkan perasaan yang mengobrak-abrik hatinya.

 **Tap**

 **Tap**

 **Tap**

"Hinata…!" Suara Sakura memanggilnya cukup keras. Langkah kakinya kian mendekat, beberapa meter dari tempat Hinata berada saat ini.

Manik lavender Hinata bergerak lincah ke sekeliling. Bangkit berdiri dari posisinya, mencari tempat yang cocok untuk bersembunyi. "Aku harus—Hmftt…"

Tanpa diduga sebuah tangan pucat membungkam mulutnya dari belakang. Mengunci pergerakkan tubuhnya hingga tak bisa melakukan pemberontakkan. Membawanya pergi dalam sekali loncatan. Menghilang bagaikan ditelan bumi.

"Aku yakin chakranya tadi disini." Ujar Sakura kebingungan. Mencari sosok yang sengaja dikejarnya jauh-jauh hingga kesana. Namun kecewa yang dirasakan karena ia tak bisa menemukan Hinata. Bahkan kini chakra milik gadis itu tak bisa terdeteksi olehnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Scarf (SasuHina Version)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **BRUKK**

"Kyaaa …" Tubuh Hinata dihempas kasar diatas tanah rerumputan yang berada di puncak bukit Konoha. Pantatnya ngilu karena berciuman langsung dengan tanah keras nan dingin itu. Meringis pelan merasakan kesakitan pada salah satu bagian tubuhnya.

Perlahan ia membuka matanya. Hal pertama ia lihat adalah sosok lelaki menjulang tinggi berdiri membelakanginya sembari melipat kedua tangan di depan dada. Sosok itu mengenakan jubah hitam dengan kain putih yang melilit di kepalanya. Surai _blue dark_ nya bergerak tertiup angin malam. Bagai gerakkan _slowmotion_ yang begitu mempesona bagi siapapun.

Hinata mengernyit ketika merasakan chakra yang berasal dari sosok itu. Seperti tak asing lagi. Apakah mungkin ia adalah…

 **Tap**

Sosok itu membalikkan tubuhnya ke belakang. Menampakkan wajah tegas nan dingin yang membingkai wajah tampannya. Sepasang manik onyx tajam memandangi manik lavender Hinata yang kini tengah melebar sempurna. Sangat terkejut.

Persepsi yang memenuhi kepala Hinata ternyata benar. Ia adalah _Sasuke Uchiha_ —sahabat dari lelaki yang sangat dicintainya.

Sebuah senyum sinis terulas di wajah Sasuke. Angkuh dan arogan. "Berhenti memasang wajah bodoh seperti itu, Hyuuga!"

"U-uchiha _san_ … Ka-kau kembali." Entah apa yang ada di dalam pikiran Hinata. Hanya untaian kata itu yang terucap dari mulutnya.

 **Tap**

Sasuke mengambil satu langkah ke depan. Wajahnya terlihat tak suka mendengar ucapan yang dilontarkan Hinata. Sedangkan gadis itu hanya mengkerut ketakutan karena baru menyadari kesalahan yang dilakukan.

 **Tap**

 **Tap**

 **Tap**

Kini jarak mereka sangat dekat. Sasuke menjongkokkan tubuhnya agar sejajar dengan Hinata.

"Memang salah jika aku kembali ke desa kelahiranku sendiri hm?" Desis Sasuke tepat di wajah Hinata.

Spontan kepala Hinata menggeleng cepat menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. Sedikit memundurkan wajahnya agar tak terlalu dekat dengan shinobi tampan itu. Menundukkan kepala karena tak mampu membalas tatapan onyx yang menghipnotisnya.

"Tck." Sasuke berdecak kesal. Mengangkat dagu Hinata secara paksa agar tatapan mereka kembali bertemu. "Kau masih saja mengharapkannya sampai sekarang?" Tajam dan penuh intimidasi. Mengharapkan jawaban cepat tanpa basa-basi.

"Ma-maksud Uchiha- _san_?" Suara Hinata kian mencicit. Ia selalu merasa gentar dan takut ketika berada dekat dengan Sasuke. Entah dulu maupun sekarang.

Bahkan saat pertama kali mereka bertemu. Beberapa tahun lalu. Disana. Tempat yang sama namun waktu yang berbeda. Tatapan serta ekspresi wajahnya pun tetap sama seperti dulu. Dingin, datar, namun tajam. Mungkin itulah yang membuat Hinata merasa takut berada dekat dengannya.

"Aku sudah mengetahui jawabannya." Suara Sasuke memecah lamunan Hinata yang tengah asyik menjelajah ke masa lalu. Melepaskan dagu gadis itu cukup kasar seakan dilanda amarah. Berdiri di hadapannya kemudian melangkah ke posisi semula. Memandangi pemandangan keseluruhan desa Konoha darisana.

Hening sejenak.

Mereka tak berniat mengeluarkan suara meski masih banyak hal yang ingin diucapkan. Sasuke lebih memilih menikmati pemandangan indah yang terbentang di depan matanya dan mengabaikan keberadaan sosok yang dirindukannya. Sedangkan Hinata hanya memandangi sosok shinobi yang pernah menyelamatkan nyawanya beberapa tahun lalu. Dalam diam dan kecanggungan.

"U-uchiha _san_ …" Pada akhirnya suara Hinata yang pertama kali memecah keheningan diantara mereka. " _A-arigatou_ , karena kau sudah menyelamatkanku." Lanjutnya lagi. Berdiri dari posisinya. Masih menggenggam kantong kertas coklat di tangan kanan.

Tak ada respon.

" _Go-gomen_ , jika ucapanku tadi kasar dan tak sopan." Hinata membungkukkan setengah tubuhnya. Helaian indigo yang terurai menutupi wajah cantiknya.

Masih tak ada respon.

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya keras. Tak tahu harus berkata dan berbuat apa untuk memperbaiki situasi yang terjadi. Masih mempertahankan posisinya tanpa bergerak sedikitpun.

"Hyuuga …" Setelah cukup lama terdiam, Sasuke pun mengeluarkan suaranya. "Apa kau ingin membalas jasaku?" Ujarnya tiba-tiba, membuat Hinata menegakkan tubuhnya. Memandang penuh tanya.

"Ma-maksud Uchiha- _san_?" Tanya Hinata tak mengerti.

Tubuh Sasuke berbalik. Sebuah seringai tipis menghiasi wajahnya, "Bangunlah klan Uchiha bersamaku! Maka akan kuanggap kau telah membayar lunas hutangmu."

 **PUKK**

Seketika kantong kertas di tangan Hinata terjatuh ke tanah. Terkejut mendengar ucapan Sasuke tersebut.

Langkah Sasuke mendekat untuk mengambil benda yang baru saja dijatuhkan Hinata. Mengeluarkan sesuatu yang ada di dalamnya. Seringainya berubah menjadi senyuman biasa. Tipis namun tetap mempesona.

"Jangan membuang benda yang telah kau buat dengan susah payah!" Sasuke memandangi syal rajut merah di tangannya penuh arti. "Akan kuambil ini sebagai pertanda bahwa mulai sekarang kita memiliki hubungan."

" _De-demo_ U-uchiha _san_ …"

 **GYUTT**

Dalam sekejap tubuh Hinata berada dalam pelukkan tubuh besar Sasuke. Hangat dan erat.

"Panggil aku Sasuke mulai dari sekarang! Lupakan ia dan jadilah milikku!" Bisiknya bernada perintah. Tak terbantahkan.

Bagai terkena genjutsu mata sharinggan, Hinata hanya terdiam di tempatnya. Menerima perlakuan dan ucapan Sasuke begitu saja. Tanpa protes atau penolakan seperti niat awal yang akan ia lakukan. Bingung dan serba salah untuk menanggapi semua. Ia hanya berdoa dalam hati agar _Kami-sama_ memberikan jalan keluar dari keadaan menjepit yang menimpa dirinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-FIN-**

* * *

 **[A/N:]**

 **Setelah membuat FF Scarf (ToneHina Version), kali ini aku membuat FF Scarf (SasuHina Version).**

 **Aku dedikasikan khusus untuk _#EternalLoveForSasuHina Event_.**

 **Om Masashi, _gomenasai_. #Bungkuk hormat# **

**Aku kembali mengubah cerita _The Last Movie_ menjadi aneh seperti ini. #Dipelototin Om Masashi dari Jepang (?)**

 **Akhir kata terimakasih telah membaca. _See u later_ ;-)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Mind to Review_?**


End file.
